pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PVX-Eli
Hey, I am going to say this so you don't get yelled at but try posting 3 different things at one time. Clears up the recent changes page. This happened here - Joshgt2 15:54, 6 July 2007 (CEST)\ :wait, what?--Riu 15:56, 6 July 2007 (CEST) Hey Eli have you tested my build vampiric agressor before voting it? Because in comparasation to tohers you vote really, really low and if I read your vote it doesn't look to me like you have tested it, people splitting up is NOT a problem because you run twice as fast if you remember to use siphon speed. Dark Morphon 10:00, 16 July 2007 (CEST) - His remarks make sense, if poorly articulated. Hese saying that this builds peek effectiveness is reliant upon mobbing principals. The build works wonders when at least 3 people are clustered together around you, but unfortunately most people split and at least keep some curtisy distance, making this, in his opinion, less consistantly effetive than other builds available. It's a valid point, and a valid rating with that reasoning. This is in contrast to the majority so far, but thats okay, dissent and disagreement is okay. Shireensysop 10:18, 16 July 2007 (CEST) :Well, basically this build's goal is to quickly kill 1 target or at least pressuring him very much instead of trying to kill clustering foes. I tested it myself and you are better off trying to kill 1 foe very fast, because vampiric spirit does damage to only one foe so if you attack clusters of foes you lose your focus. It can kill a foe in 3 hits if he is alone without any healing. Dark Morphon 10:28, 16 July 2007 (CEST) Yeah, see in AB iv tried and noticed, that the build is fine against mobs, but ppl in AB are not always in mobs, and when that happens, you can be easily killed by a lone assassin.--Riu 02:00, 17 July 2007 (CEST) :I didn't design it as an AB build. Dark Morphon 10:15, 17 July 2007 (CEST) ::Oh one more thing, he says "still good", but he gives it's effectiveness a 2. That's a bit contradictive isn't it? Dark Morphon 13:21, 27 July 2007 (CEST) hmm, well iv seen alot of ppl use it there, ... Sign pls as thus: ~~~~ [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:58, 19 July 2007 (CEST) I gave it a two? huh, I though I gave it 3 or 4. :( any way, srry about the 2 rating, ill see if I can change that, also, after more testing, I suppose my rating was harsh. Your Sig According to gw:GW:SIGN, a policy that is officially adopted by this Wiki, your Sig has to indicate your actual username. Since "Rui," doesn't bring to mind "Eli," you'll need to change it. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 01:12, 4 August 2007 (CEST) ?, Iafter typing anything I just use the Signature button at the Top. Have you changed your signature using "My preferences"? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 01:15, 4 August 2007 (CEST) Ya Just did. PS, wheres a list of code for GWBBcode, because I dont know much and I want to spice up my user Page. So, now, when you sign something with 4 tildes, what does the signature look like? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 01:19, 4 August 2007 (CEST) what?, any way, can you tell me a place I can learn about GWBBcode--Eli 01:21, 4 August 2007 (CEST) Nevermind, as long as your signature displays your actual user name, your fine. As to BBCode, see User:Auron/bbcode. If you want to add other stuff, just check out other people's user pages and copy the coding or if you have a specific question, feel free to ask. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 01:24, 4 August 2007 (CEST) Thanks.--Eli 01:25, 4 August 2007 (CEST) You sell Cheesecake?<>,...,<> Belgianbronco Show Preview Try to use the Show Preview button as much as possible when making edits to a page to avoid clogging up Recent Changes. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 02:02, 4 August 2007 (CEST) K thanks And remember to always sign your comments :). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 02:04, 4 August 2007 (CEST) Okely dokely--Eli 02:05, 4 August 2007 (CEST) :) in case anyone is here, ummm when I try to rate something it says I have to authentisise my e-amil, I do what it says, but nothing happens, i keep getting blocked.